degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Wise Up
Wise Up is the second episode of Season 14. It aired on November 4, 2014. Main Plot Miles talked to a reporter about his father. The reporter then published an article claiming Mr. Hollingsworth is a homophobe who hates his own son. Instead of yelling at Miles, Mr. Hollingsworth decides Miles should skip school and the two hit up the golf course for the day. Miles, who’s preparing to take his driving test, is even allowed to drive to the country club to practice. However, Miles realizes his father is using him as a photo-op when the reporter shows up at the club and takes photos of the Hollingsworth men hugging. Miles storms out as Mr. Hollingsworth is being interviewed, and at home Miles accuses his dad of manipulating him. When Miles tries to leave, Mr. Hollingsworth grabs him and slams him up against a wall; afterward the two are stunned, and Mr. Hollingsworth says it was an accident. Miles goes to school to find Tristan, who now wants nothing to do with Miles; Tristan thinks Miles went public with their relationship to piss off his dad. Maya finds Miles upset, and while he doesn’t tell her what’s happening, Maya urges him to talk to someone about what’s bothering him. To make up for what he did to Miles, Mr. Hollingsworth buys Miles a new car. Miles shows up to Degrassi and tells Tristan he’s been invited over for dinner. The two reconcile and Miles insists that he’s making things right with his dad, but Maya knows not everything is okay. Sub Plot Reality has finally set in for Drew, who realizes he’s going to be a dad. He breaks the news to Dallas, who urges Drew to talk to Clare about all of the options in regards to the baby. Drew tells Clare they’re too young to be parents, but she tells him it’s her choice and she’s keeping the baby. She then tells Drew that he doesn’t have to be involved in the baby’s life. Drew is relieved to find out he’s not obligated to be responsible for the baby, and sets his sights on settling things with Becky after days of avoiding her. However, Dallas tells Drew that his decision to not be a part of his baby’s life is stupid. Dallas tells Drew about the anger the kid will feel, and what could happen if you suddenly wanted to be a part of the kid’s life. In Dallas’ case, he hints that he wanted nothing to do with his son Rocky at first, but by the time he did it was too late. This causes Drew to reconsider, and despite Clare not really wanting him involved, Drew says he will be a part of the baby’s life somehow. Drew also tries to make things right with an injured Becky Baker. When Drew confirms that Clare is pregnant, Becky breaks up with him. Third Plot Zoëmund had been doing a lot of heavy flirting lately. They’re not dating, but Zoë gets upset when she sees Zig is receiving nude pictures from girls on OomfChat. Zig doesn’t understand why Zoë would be upset, until Grace points out that since her sexual assault, Zoë might not feel comfortable dating someone who’s looking to receive nude pics. However, Zig soon receives a nude OomfChat from Zoë. He tells her she doesn’t have to send him pics like that, but she gets upset because she feels like she’s being judged again; she’s tired of people thinking she should be treated or behave a certain way since she’s been sexually assaulted. Zig tries to earn Zoë’s forgiveness by humiliating himself...he paints the words “I like you” on his chest shirtless and apologizes to Zoë in front of everyone. However, Zoë refuses to accept his apology and tells him she’s done with boys. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song, Wise Up, by Aimee Mann. *This is last episode that Ramona Barckert writes for Season 14. *This episode marks the end of Drew and Becky's first relationship. *This episode marks the end of Miles and Tristan's first relationship and the start of their second. |-| Gallery= Screen_Shot_2014-11-02_at_12.17.44_PM.png Screen_Shot_2014-11-02_at_12.18.03_PM.png Screen_Shot_2014-11-02_at_12.18.10_PM.png Screen_Shot_2014-11-02_at_12.18.29_PM.png Screen_Shot_2014-11-02_at_12.20.13_PM.png Screen_Shot_2014-11-02_at_12.21.48_PM.png Screen_Shot_2014-11-02_at_12.21.53_PM.png Screen_Shot_2014-11-02_at_12.22.01_PM.png Screen_Shot_2014-11-02_at_12.22.09_PM.png tumblr_nehemaeAys1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg 1402-09-via.jpg degrassi1402-zoe1.jpg 1402-01-via.jpg 1402-03-via.jpg 1402-02-via.jpg 1402-06-via.jpg 1402-10-via.jpg 1402-08-via.jpg 1402-12-via.jpg miles-tristan.jpg tumblr_neixer1bDQ1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg clare-drew-baby.jpg zig-zoe2.jpg zig-zoe.jpg miles-confrontation.jpg miles-dad-reporter.jpg D14_1402_05HR.jpg Normal 1WU005.jpg Becky-drew20sdf.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo *Teennick Promo: Miles |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson (voice only) *Reiya Downs as Shay Powers *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth Guest Starring *Kaitlyn Leeb as Jennifer Doolittle *Stephanie Moore as Diana Hollingsworth *John Ralston as Miles Hollingsworth II |-| Quotes= *Lola (To Zoë): "Hey, who are you calling dumb?" *Zoë: "I can't believe you landed that tumble, Shay. You were sublime." Lola: "Don't listen to her, Shay. You're great." *Zoë (To Zig): "I'm done being judged, Zig. I'm done with boys. I'm done with you." *Maya: "When you don't tell people what's inside your head, it only gets worse." |-| Featured Music= *''"September Morning"'' by Henry Silver *''"Loaded Gun"'' by Sam Taylor |-| Links= *Watch Wise Up on YouTube *Download Wise Up from Living On Video - TV Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 14 Category:Season 14 Episodes